Big Brother Minecraft 5
Big Brother Minecraft 5,'' ''was the fifth season of the Minecraft reality YouTube series Big Brother Minecraft. It began on June 28, 2017 and carried out for 98 days, concluding on February 28, 2018 Background Development Big Brother Minecraft Season 5 was confirmed on March 27, 2017 when Andrew Yalo created a shortlist of houseguests that were eligable for the Allstars season including Geremi (Season 1), Ben (Season 2), Elly (Season 4), David (Season 4), Chase (Season 2), Glenn (Season 3), Kody (Season 4), Shane (Season 2), Jordan (Season 4), Gunner (Season 2&3), and Thomas (Season 3). It was confirmed that the season would be recorded after the live streamed season 4.5 and would be uploaded during the summer of 2017. Casting Casting began to progress shortly after Big Brother Minecraft 4.5 ended. The cast was informed that they were going to be on the season during the month of May 2017. Twists * Team Twist: On Day 1, All 16 house guests were brought into the backyard and were put into 4 different teams of 4 house guests each. Team One: Warriors of 6-1, Team Two: Team Commando, Team Three: Team Bantman, Team Four: Leaping Banana Shookers . The Teams lasted until Week 4. * Battle of the Block: On Night 1 the house guests were informed of the seasons second twist. With this twist in play there would be 2 HoH's for the first 5 weeks of the game. Each HoH nominated 2 house guests for eviction. After the nomination ceremony the nominees would all battle it out in the Battle of the Block competition and the winning duo would escape the block and dethrone the HoH that nominated them. * Pandora's Box: On Week 6, Kody, the HoH was offered to go inside Pandora's Box but he declined making Gupta on Week 7 receive the same offer but this time Gupta accepted it and he unleashed a 17th houseguest, Parker on the house. * Triple Eviction: At the Week 6 eviction after Fluffy was evicted, the house guests played a weeks worth of Big Brother in one night. The HoH, Brady, got to name 3 nominees and at the end of the week, 2 of them went home. The way voting worked was that the players safe that week voted for the person they wanted to save. * Double Vote: At the Week 8 Power of Veto, David eliminated himself to recieve a second vote going into that weeks eviction. He used both of his votes to evict Alec. Houseguests Teams Voting History Game History Trivia *For the first time in Big Brother Minecraft history, the finale of this season was live. *Gunner placed third for the second time in his Big Brother Minecraft career. Chase also got the same placement as he did on season 2. *For the first time since Season 1, there were no applications to get on this season and the cast was chosen by the host. *This season is the only season that has more than 13 players to have a 9 person jury. **This season has 17 players and 9 jurors. ***Big Brother Minecraft 2 has 16 players, but 7 jurors. ****Big Brother Minecraft 4.5 also has 16 players, but 7 jurors. *****In addition, all seasons with strictly 16 players only had a 7 person jury. Category:Seasons